Tres días
by Asuet
Summary: Gohan ha desaparecido durante tres dias y Videl le pide una explicación que él no quiere o no se atreve a dar.


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

Bueno este es otro fragmento va unos meses después de "La venganza", en esta fic he dado un pequeño salto en el tiempo, habrá una historia antes y puede que mas . Me encanta la pareja Gohan y Videl, y las historias donde Videl es Saiyan. En todos mis fic Videl es en parte saiyan.

Estaba que echaba humo, tanto que había ido a la corporación capsula a ver si estaba de suerte y Vegeta le dejaba un rato su cámara de gravedad y había tenido suerte ya que estaba en una de sus desapariciones con su hijo Trunks. Llevaba tres meses entrenando allí y ya había conseguido llegar a 30 veces la gravedad de la tierra pero hoy estaba de humor para superar sus límites. Después de cuatro horas entrenando su frustración disminuyo, apago la maquina y salió a darse una ducha cuando por el camino se encontró con Bulma.

- ¿Qué tal?.- Pregunto la mujer.

- Bien, ha sido productivo al menos.- contesto Videl.

- Cuando termines de asearte ven y hablamos un rato.- dijo Bulma.

- Claro.- acepto ella.

En la ducha empezó a pensar en el motivo de toda su frustración, Gohan había desaparecido durante casi tres días sin dar ninguna explicación y era el tercer mes que lo hacía desde que había ido a vivir con ellos, aunque durante los primeros meses solo se ausentaba por las noches además parecía evitarla durante el día y su madre parecía que no se daba cuenta de ello. Pero ella después de esa escapada de tres días le exigió una explicación a su extraña conducta. Gohan se limito a decir que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando, que solo había ido a entrenar pero por desgracia se notaba la mentira, lo que la enfado mucho mas y sin pensarlo le reclamo saber donde había estado y con quien, eso no le sentó muy bien a Gohan que le dijo que debería de confiar él, lo siguiente que recuerda es una discusión sin sentido que acabo con ella volando hacia el lugar donde estaba y con Gohan entrenando con su padre. Sacudió su cabeza y salió de la ducha, se vistió y fue a reunirse con Bulma, estos meses habían llegado a conocerse y a ella perdonarla, lo que era muy beneficioso ya que era una fuente de información sobre el comportamiento de los saiyan por lo menos de los machos de la especie.

- Ven te he preparado algo de cena.- le dijo Bulma caminando hacia la cocina.- Sin duda tendrás hambre.

- Si, gracias.- acepto mientras se sentaba en la barra y empezaba a devorar la comida.

- Bueno tu hambre no es la misma que el resto pero desde que entrenas aquí parece que vaya a igualarse.- le dijo irónicamente.

- Si alguna vez empiezo a comer como ellos avísame por favor.- Pidió Videl riendo.

- Claro, sin problemas.- acepto Bulma.-Bueno ¿y qué es lo que ha pasado para que hayas venido tan enfadada?

- Gohan me miente, me evita desde hace tres días, me dice que confíe en él pero desde que fui a vivir con ellos lo hace.- Explico tristemente.

- Me parece raro lo que me estás diciendo sobretodo de él.- Dijo Bulma.- Dime algo más.

- El primer mes casi ni lo note solo parecía estar más nervioso que de costumbre y salió por tres noches la ultima con su padre, después todo volvió a la normalidad.- dijo Videl.- Pero justo un mes después empeoro, me evito durante tres días lo intento disimular pero se notaba.

- ¿Y este mes?.- Pregunto Bulma, pero ya sabía la respuesta como sabia cual era el problema.

- Este mes directamente desapareció durante tres días.- le dijo Videl confirmando sus sospechas.-Tú sabes algo, ¿no?

- Si, se el por qué de su comportamiento.- contesto la mujer.

- Entonces explícamelo.- Pidió Videl.

- Bueno antes me tendrás que contestar a unas preguntas, de acuerdo.- le dijo.- ¿Cuándo vendrá tu regla?.- Pregunto a lo que Videl la mira extrañada.

- Bueno la tendré de aquí a dos semanas más o menos, a veces no es muy exacta.- le contesto.- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¿ qué tiene que ver?

- Ahora te lo explico, tu sabes que vuestro olfato el más sensible que el de un humano.- empezó Bulma.- Podéis reconocer a una persona solo por el olfato si queréis.

- Si, pero…

- Espera.- le interrumpió.- Gohan tiene un olor característico que tu conocerás bien.- Videl asintió con la cabeza.- Pero ese olor cambia verdad, no es siempre el mismo.

- No, no siempre es el mismo.- afirmo ella.

- Y tu notas que algunos de esos aromas te gustan más que otros ¿verdad?.- le dijo Bulma.

- Si es verdad.- Reflexiono Videl y junto todas las piezas de información.- Entonces él se aleja de mi por el olor que tengo durante esos días.

- Exacto, son tus días fértiles.- Dijo Bulma.- Vegeta actúa igual, me costo que me lo explicara o lo que él llamo una explicación. Si se evita tener sexo esos días, se puede considerar una forma de control de natalidad.

- Pero ...- exclamo.

- Videl, tú te has criado por completo como humana y se que es complicado entenderlo, pero los saiyan son una raza con muchos instintos. Aunque veas a Gohan actuar como un humano no deja de tener esos instintos.- Explico.

- Te refieres a que el…- Balbuceo poniéndose roja.

- Si, exactamente. A ti también te pasa, ¿Verdad?.- la miro mientras Videl asintió.- Pues para él es aún peor, si a eso le juntas las hormonas normales de un hombre de su edad, es normal que haya actuado así.

- Por qué no ha hablado conmigo.- Dijo tristemente.

- Supongo que no es un tema fácil de hablar, verdad?.- inquirió Bulma.

- Si, tienes razón.- acepto ella.- Entonces ¿funciona?

- Claro, sus olfatos son infalibles- Dijo riéndose.- Nosotros solo tuvimos un desliz y de ahí nació Trunks. Te hare unos parches anticonceptivos que invente, duran cuatro días y solo tienes que pegarlos a tu piel en un lugar que no te moleste, así no habrá ningún problema.

- Pero si nosotros aun no… vamos que…- Balbuceo Videl.

- Por lo que me has contado, no creo que tardéis mucho en llegar a "eso", mejor que estéis preparados ¿verdad?.- Le dijo Bulma pícaramente.

- Si, creo que será lo mejor.- admitió ella entonces se levanto de un salto con una mirada ansiosa.- Es Gohan se acerca.

- Bueno no ha perdido mucho tiempo.- dijo Bulma.- Ves a su encuentro e intentar hablar este tema.- Le aconsejo.

- Vale muchas gracias.- le dice mientras se dirige hacia la puerta para salir a su encuentro.

Una vez sola fue hacia la cocina donde encontró a un Vegeta algo maltrecho y hambriento a saltando la nevera.

- ¿ Qué tal te fue con Gohan?.- le pregunto mientras sacaba el botiquín.

- Ese mocoso me dio una buena sesión de entrenamiento.- dijo Vegeta.- Su compañera estuvo aquí.

- Si, se encerró en la cámara cuatro horas.- relato Bulma.- Pero ya le dije lo que necesitaba saber.

- Bueno haber si dejan las estupideces y se aparean de una vez.- dice malhumorado.

- Creí que te gustaba tener a Gohan para entrenar esos días.- dijo mirándolo extrañada.

- Y quien dice que no vaya a venir mas, cuando completen la unión el mocoso se volverá posesivo, muy posesivo.- Afirmo Vegeta maliciosamente satisfecho.

- Ya entiendo, asi que cualquier otro que se acerque lo provocara y al no poder desquitarse con ellos…- dijo Bulma.

- Exactamente.- dice mientras sonríe.

Fin.


End file.
